


sunshine

by syari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: Sometimes, Sirius wonders.





	

Sometimes, Sirius wonders.

He tilts his head, sneaks a look at Remus, who has moved into the sunlight streaming onto the porch; it does nothing to hide the grey in his hair, the pallor of his skin, the shadows where his jumper dips in odd places where there's not enough of him to fill it out. Of course, Sirius can't talk-- he ruefully considers his own sunken chest, the faint outline of ribs showing through his thin shirt.

But still, he wonders.

Remus catches his eye, lips turning up at the edges, a private smile that's he's always held just for Sirius, _sunshine and wet grass and two boys laughing, laughing--_

"All right, Padfoot?"

Sirius wonders, if things had turned out differently, if they would still be here, airing their creaky bones on a dusty porch in June, if they would still know each other, if Remus would still be able to read the twist in his lips and the shuttering of his eyes.

"All right, Moony."


End file.
